


Американ бой

by Bad_Billy, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Мини [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Сексом Кэп занимается, как будто ставит олимпийские рекорды по забиванию хуя.





	Американ бой

**Author's Note:**

> лютый ООС, AU относительно финала «Первый Мститель: Зимний Солдат», элементы даб-кона, очень сомнительный авторский юмор, мат, потенциально сквично  
> персонажи: один немного мудак, второй чуть-чуть фиялка
> 
>  
> 
> [музыкальное сопровождение](https://music.yandex.ru/track/28251537)

Сексом Кэп занимается, как будто ставит олимпийские рекорды по забиванию хуя. И не устает, даже дыхание у него не сбивается, когда он впивается пальцами в бедра Брока, натягивая того на себя, да так, что Брок закусывает зубами уголок подушки, чтобы не заорать. Стонать можно. Орать нельзя — как-то несолидно, что ли. Так что Брок стонет, а не орет. Иногда ему кажется, что Кэп занимается сексом не с ним, а с его печенью, иначе на хера так долбить-то?   
  
С собственными сексуальными предпочтениями Брок определился раз и навсегда где-то между четырнадцатью и пятнадцатью годами, под лестницей в школьном коридоре. И с тех пор оставался преданным поклонником нежного, романтичного секса с представителями обоих полов, с обнимашками и слюнявыми поцелуями до, во время и обязательно после. И чтобы погладили, прижали покрепче — суровой маскулинности Броку и на службе хватает по самые что ни на есть уши. Или обнять самому, заласкать и занежить до подернутых дымкой наслаждения глаз. Дом — он на то и дом, чтобы не хвататься за оружие почем зря. А постель — она для удовольствия, а не для самоутверждения. В постельных утехах ему хочется того, чего нет больше нигде — быть лучше, чем на самом деле.   
  
С Кэпом хочется не хвататься за оружие, а вдарить ему по лбу и на пальцах объяснить, что не нужно драть Брока как не в себя. Что он согласен, никуда не сбежит, сам ляжет, встанет, сядет, да хоть узлом завернется, только не нужно так затрахивать. Брок ведь не целинное поле, которое распахать нужно. Почему он этого не делает, Брок и сам объяснить не может. Он никогда не стеснялся ни своих желаний, ни разговоров о них. Но Кэпу язык не поворачивается сказать.   
  
После Кэп всегда целует и обнимает. Но вот то, что он делает в процессе… Обо всем этом Брок размышляет каждый раз, когда Кэп — хорошо, если в постели, а не на тренировочном полигоне — вытрахивает из него искры из глаз и придушенные стоны из горла.  
  
И ведь может иначе, может. Брок это чувствует, угадывает по тому, как Кэп обхватывает его руку, помогая встать с матов после спарринга. Он его знает, как самого себя. Кончив, Кэп всегда целует его, хоть в шею, хоть в спину — куда удобнее — нежно-нежно, поглаживает по бокам и осторожно проводит кончиками пальцев по синякам на бедрах Брока, обводит по кругу, извиняется молчаливо. Обнимает крепко, прижимает к себе, как будто врасти в него хочет. Пока сам Брок молча морщится от боли в полыхающей огнем заднице. И удивляется самому себе и тому, что во время жесткого, беспардонного секса все-таки умудряется не только остаться со стояком, но и кончить, когда пальцы Кэпа по-собственнически обхватывают его член, размазывают капли выступившей смазки по головке и размеренно дрочат ему.  
  
Первый их секс вышел спонтанным, горячим и жутко болезненным. Брок в тот день как чувствовал: с раннего утра нарывался и двусмысленно провоцировал. Так что совершенно не удивился, когда Кэп под конец дня вздохнул, прищурился как-то обреченно, а потом взял да и выебал Брока прямо на парковке, прижав грудью к стене и порвав ему ремень. Все остальное, нежное и для такого экстрима в исполнении Капитана Америки не предназначенное, он тогда порвал тоже.   
  
Ну, черт его знает, когда у Кэпа был последний секс, подумал Брок, чувствуя, как нестерпимо печет между ягодиц, тем более, что кончил он тогда на чистом адреналине как никогда раньше. Сразу после этого безобразия Кэп привез его к себе, шептал, что ему жаль, и если Брок позволит, в следующий раз он будет осторожнее.   
  
Брок поверил и позволил. Идиот, что тут скажешь. Кэп же сказал, что будет осторожнее, «бережнее» он не говорил. Кэп как сказал, так и сделал — кто бы сомневался. Не порвал, и на том спасибо. Броку уже тогда стоило сразу озвучить, что вот такое ему — вообще — не слишком нравится. Но стоило ему на Кэпа посмотреть, и член вставал, как по команде, натягивая ширинку и неудобно упираясь в белье. Пережитая боль и дискомфорт оставались где-то на задворках сознания, вытесненные смутной надеждой, что в следующий раз будет иначе.  
  
После третьего раза, лежа в объятиях Кэпа в его же квартире в Бруклине, не успевает Брок подумать о том, что пора бы уже и проговорить вслух свои желания и ожидания, как Кэп напрягается всем большим своим телом, просовывает руку под его шею и спрашивает:  
  
— Что?  
  
«Давай полегче, а? Я мужик крепкий, но не железный, да и зад у меня не из вибраниума», — хочет сказать Брок, краснея до корней волос, но почему-то говорит:  
  
— Я работаю на Гидру.  
  
Кэп напрягается еще сильнее и сгибает руку в локте, взяв в удушающий захват, а второй обхватывает за пояс. Для надежности еще и ногу закидывает на бедра. И перед глазами Брока проносится не слишком длинное и не особенно-то интересное кино его жизни. В такой момент говорить про то, что Брок любит секс нежный и заботливый, как-то глупо. Все, что ему светит, это бесславно погибнуть затраханным по самое не могу в постели национальной иконы, оплота демократии и образца мужества и отваги.  
  
К вящему своему удивлению, Брок не только не погибает, но спустя четыре месяца и один проваленный проект «Озарение», став двойным — или тройным? — агентом, получает от Кэпа предложение съехаться. Соглашается он еще до того, как в голове у него зарождается резонная мысль, что затрахивать его теперь Кэп будет чаще и основательнее.  
  


***

  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить, — говорит Брок, словно это не он прямо сейчас, через полминуты после приглашения жить вместе собирается бросить Стива. Что-что, а основы современной лингвокоммуникации Стив освоил.  
  
То, что не все у них гладко, Стив знает уже давно. Как-то почувствовал в разлитом в воздухе напряжении. Знает еще до того, как Брок ни с того ни с сего вслух говорит то, чего Стив не ожидает услышать ни в одном кошмарном сне. Ему даже вспоминать не хочется, как ударили его эти слова, как он вглядывался в потухшие глаза загнанного в угол Рамлоу. «Ну вот как-то так, Кэп.» Делай, что хочешь, отчетливо читалось у него в глазах. И Стив не смог — ни отнестись, как к чужому, ни бросить одного. Распластанный в его руках Брок смотрел так, словно знал, что будет делать Стив дальше.   
  
Он уже смотрел так, ровно перед тем, как Стив, неожиданно для себя наплевав на должностные инструкции, служебную иерархию и просто человеческую порядочность, развернул его, не сопротивляющегося, практически содрал с него форменные брюки, уткнул в серый бетон стены носом и как в омут с головой упал. Вбивался в моментально расставившего ноги Брока так, словно это был первый и последний секс в его жизни. После, придя в ужас, увидев разводы крови и трясущиеся руки красивого, ехидного, как зараза, Рамлоу, он и сам себе объяснить не может, как же так. Мысленно составляя объяснительную и речь для адвоката, внимая орущей благим матом совести, он слушает, как Брок говорит, что все в порядке: «Блядь, ну и здоровый ты!». Чувствует, как тот притискивается ближе, тянет к себе и шепчет, что да, да, хочет, еще раз и еще.  
  
Бескрайние просторы интернета просветили Стива, что за последние семьдесят лет сограждане стали куда раскрепощеннее и откровеннее в выражении своих сексуальных предпочтений. То, что он запал именно на любителя жесткого секса, не кажется Стиву чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. Брок ни в чем не знает меры — в поле он неукротим, в спаррингах не чувствует берегов, в постели… В постели он отдается с таким азартом, что это само по себе срывает все предохранители с идеального самоконтроля Стива.  
  
Стив хочет Брока, Брок хочет Стива. Как именно он хочет Стива, Брок не говорит, так что Стиву приходится ориентироваться на то, что он видит и слышит. А видит он изгиб смуглой спины и судорожно сжатые от удовольствия кулаки. Слышит хриплые стоны и невнятные чертыхания. Да и стояк Брока не оставляет сомнений. Как тут не сделать выводы?  
  
А теперь Брок смотрит на него хмуро. И явно, это Стив отчетливо видит, пытается подобрать слова. Так, видимо, и не подобрав, Брок говорит прямо.  
  
— Я хочу, Кэп. Тебя хочу, с тобой хочу. Я тебе отдал все, что есть. А теперь обсудим правила совместного проживания.  
  


***

  
  
Как объяснить Кэпу, что его пыл в постели значительно превышает ожидания Брока, он так и не придумал. Кэп хочет и может, похоже, всегда. Брок, можно сказать, тоже, просто понежнее, окей? И, как нырнув в холодную воду, он расставляет приоритеты.  
  
— Давай без лишнего энтузиазма. Ты охуенно горяч, Кэп, но вот то, как ты меня ебешь, это просто ни в какие ворота! Это секс, а не операция по уничтожению противника. Не нужно меня уделывать так, что я дышать не могу. Я не против позажигать в койке, — Брок с тайным удовольствием наблюдает, как у Кэпа на лице появляется такое выражение, словно он котенка сожрал, — но не все же время!  
  
Ситуацию не облегчает то, что говорят они в штаб-квартире ЩИТа. С чего вдруг Кэпу приспичивает поговорить прямо в собственном кабинете, где, к слову, Брок не единожды был оприходован со всей доступной Кэпу увлеченностью, он не знает. Зато знает, что он не он будет, если уже к завтрашнему вечеру все немногочисленные его пожитки, включая коллекционные карточки с Капитаном Америкой, не окажутся в скромной квартире в Бруклине. Брок рискнул единственным, что у него было ценного, и не проиграл.  
  
Следующим вечером Брок получает свой джек-пот.  
  
Кэп, конечно, хорош во всем. Но в чем он действительно не знает себе равных, так это в минете. Сосет он так, что Брок ускользающими крохами сознания думает, что это, наверное, и есть рай — чувствовать, как Кэп забирает в самое горло: рвотный рефлекс, по-видимому, он потерял еще до того, как стал Кэпом.   
  
Брок буквально растекается концентрированным удовольствием, разводит ноги шире перед стоящим на коленях Кэпом. Ему хочется заорать от того, как пальцы Кэпа гладят мошонку, пробираются дальше, к многострадальному, столько раз вытерпевшему напор неутомимого суперсолдата, входу. И Брок, не сдерживаясь и не стесняясь, все-таки орет, а потом шепчет, срывается снова на невнятный скулеж и перебирает волосы своего капитана. То тянет ближе, то отталкивает слегка — Брок знает, когда нужно притормозить, чтобы не кончить раньше времени и не лишить их обоих удовольствия.  
  
— Стой, Кэп, стой, — голос звучит так, что Броку хочется позубоскалить над самим собой. Терпение действительно окупается сторицей! — Можешь отнести меня в постель. Свадебной подвязки нет, уж извини.  
  
Он осекается, когда видит, как глаза у Кэпа загораются тем самым огнем, которым после секса раньше горел зад. Черт! Язык Брока всегда был самым слабым его местом.  
  
Кэп действительно подхватывает его, здорового мужика, на руки и несет в спальню, где кладет несколько опешившего от такого поворота событий Брока на покрывало и садится сверху. И в этот момент Брок снова согласен на все, пусть трахает, как хочет. Хоть до криков, хоть до крови. Как угодно, главное, чтобы смотрел так же и улыбался. Броку плевать на все, но чтобы и дальше было вот так — в глазах у Кэпа плещется еле сдерживаемое желание, а чувственные, красиво очерченные, мокрые от слюны и естественной смазки губы изгибаются обещающе. И тем более, если Кэп продолжит эти штуки, которые вытворяет языком, поцеловав сначала, а затем вернувшись ртом к члену Брока.   
  
Попутно он проталкивает один, два — ох ты ж блядь! — три пальца в анус Брока. Выдержка, самоуважение и все остальное, ненужное сейчас, тут же смываются до лучших времен. Возбуждение и ощущение того, что он именно там, где его место, заставляют Брока зажмуриться и гортанно простонать, откинув голову и выгнувшись до хруста.  
  
И до предела, до боли в мышцах развести ноги, закинув их на широкие, красивые — идеальные — плечи Кэпа. Который вытаскивает из него пальцы, наклоняется, встав на колени, и спрашивает в мокрую от пота грудь Брока:  
  
— Готов?  
  
Брок руками дергает его на себя, обхватывает ногами и скрещивает лодыжки у него на пояснице, целует и яростно, хриплым голосом командует:  
  
— Давай!  
  
Кэп дает. Дает так, как не давал никогда. В буквальном смысле. Он умудряется быть и нежным, и заботливым, и охуенным во всех смыслах слова. Каждым движением он заставляет Брока выгибаться и теряться в бесконечном блаженстве. При всем при этом Кэп двигается так, словно именно этого и хотел всегда. Одновременно он целует его, то едва касаясь губами губ, то сталкиваясь зубами, прикусывая язык. Не впивается пальцами привычно в бедра, а поддерживает под ягодицы, как хрупкий цветок, сильными своими, великолепными руками. И методично двигается в нем равномерными толчками, попадая по простате с точностью снайпера, отчего удовольствие жгучей волной растекается по телу Брока, да так, что волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
  
Кэп смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и Брок раскрывается под ним так, как не раскрывался ни перед кем. Отдается как навсегда.   
  
Когда удовольствия становится слишком, неприлично, до ора много, Брок одними губами предупреждает: «Сейчас кончу». Кэп делает четыре вещи сразу — даже в постели он многозадачный: целует, прихватывая нижнюю губу Брока губами и оттягивая ее слегка, улыбается туда же в поцелуй, двигает бедрами, входя так глубоко, что Брок непроизвольно тонко и смешно стонет, и ложится сверху всем телом, прижав член Брока к животу. Не мужик, а совершенство! Все так же крепко держа взглядом, как цепью, Кэп низко стонет и шепчет что-то игриво-нежное, отчего Брок краснеет и больше не сдерживается.  
  
Оргазм закручивается огненной спиралью, выгибает, заставляя вцепиться в капитанские плечи, и уносит куда-то прямиком во Млечный путь. Брок на секунду чувствует себя идиотом, успевает подумать, что поговорить о сексе им стоило гораздо раньше, и кончает, ни разу не прикоснувшись к собственному члену. Идеально.  
  


***

  
  
Утром Брока вместо привычной чашки кофе встречает чертов здоровый завтрак. Вот об этом он не подумал. Зато у Брока теперь самый горячий мужик на планете и столько обнимашек в постели, что большего и желать нельзя.


End file.
